Aquele dia
by Kiara Uchiha Hiwatari XP
Summary: Naruto estava a caminho da casa de Sasuke, para dizer a ele seus verdadeiros sentimentos, mas um mal entendido pode acabar tendo graves consequências. Death fic. YAOI - SasuNaru


(O Naruto-kun é kawaii n.n) - Afirmações sem a mínima importância da minha parte

- SasuNaru rulez! \n.n/ - Fala dos personagens

- "O Neji é yaoi XD" - Pensamentos

_O SasUKE é UKE _Nada em especial u.ú só coloquei isso pra falar que o Sasuke é UKE 8D

- - - - - - - Mudança de cena

Fic yaoi (yaoi homem X homem)

Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence e... Sei lá! MAS O SAI É MEU – agarra o Sai

Agora sim! Que comece a fic n.n/ - ainda enforcando o Sai

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Na casa de um certo rapaz de cabelos pretos azulados, olhos cor de fênix, e muito tesudo (hehe) uma garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa, corpo de tabua e cara de limão azedo (perdão aos fãns) havia acabado de entrar, sem permissão e começado a se insinuar incessantemente para o pobre Uchiha que já tentara expulsa-la de sua casa milhares de vezes, sem obter sucesso.

Sakura – você é tão lindo Sasuke-kun – corações nos olhos

Sasuke – pena, pois você não é!

Ele havia desistido de lançar apenas pequenos grunidos em troca de suas falas sem sentido, porém ele já estava perdendo a paciência com aquela criatura a sua frente que insistia em atormentá-lo.

Sakura – eu te amo tanto Sasuke –kun!!!

- - - - -

Enquanto o Uchiha tentava, desesperadamente, fazer com que Sakura se tocasse de que sua presença não era tão bem-vinda quanto ela imaginava, um certo garoto de cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e um corpo super sexy (o///o) andava pelas ruas de Konoha pensativo.

Não era de seu feitio pensar, mas se ele falhasse, em qualquer detalhe que seja, o resto dos seus dias poderiam ser uma desgraça total.

Não, ele não estava indo para nenhuma missão, ele estava à caminha da casa do Uchiha, o qual vocês acabaram de presenciar o sofrimento, dizer algo que poderia acabar com toda essa amizade que existe entre eles, algo que põe em risco a sua masculinidade.

Naruto – "aiiiii!!! Não vai dar certo x.x" – pensou – "não!! Vai dar sim!!!òó7 Mas e se... NÃO!!! Vai dar tudo cer... Mas e se ele me... NÃO eu vou conseguir, mas..."

E assim ele seguia para casa do Uchiha, completamente decidido ¬¬

Enquanto isso...

- - - - -

Sasuke – SAI SAKURA!!! - a essa altura do campeonato ele já estava quase tendo surtando!!!

Se ele não tivesse tanto autocontrole ele já teria saído por ai gritando: saiam da frente!! Abriram os portais do infernoooo!!!! \O.O/

Mas como nem tudo é do jeito que devia ser, ele estava agüentando tudo, aparentemente calmo, mas por dentro:

Sasuke – "saaaaiiiii!!! i.i eu quero a minha mãe! T.T" – eh... Ele é realmente corajoso ¬¬

Sakura – mas Sasuke-kun!!! Você tem me tratado tão friamente nos últimos dias!!!

Sasuke – eu sempre te tratei assim Sakura ¬¬

Sakura – serio? i.i

Sasuke – sim ¬¬'''

Sakura – buaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!! – Sakura-testa-de-titânio começa a chorar descontroladamente deixando o Uchiha com cara de "ham? O.õ" – Sasuke-kun não me ama!!! Minha vida acabou!!! TTOTT

Ela se jogou em cima do nosso pobre protagonista e ele ficou imóvel, até porque ela deve pesar pra caramba com aquela super-testa, até reparar em um pequeno grande detalhe, o hálito dela.

Sasuke – Sakura, você... Bebeu?

Sakura - siiiimmmmm!!!! TTOTT – de repente ela pula no pescoço do pobre Sasuke e o beija ardentemente, contra a vontade dele, é óbvio ¬¬

-Sa-Sasuke...?

Sasuke se solta da testuda-mor para ver se quem havia dito o seu nome era quem ele estava pensando.

Sasuke – Naruto?

Sakura – Naruto, seu baka, sai daqui!!! Você não vê que esta atrapalhando o meu amor com o Sasuke-kun?

Naruto – é verdade, eu vou embora! – disse o loirinho mais kawaii do mundo com lagrimas nos olhos.

Naruto sai correndo sem rumo olhando para o embrulho que tinha em mãos: o presente que queria dar para Sasuke.

Naruto corria pelas ruas de Konoha sem nenhum destino em mente, ele apenas queria fugir, fugir da realidade, fugir do medo, fugir da angustia, fugir _dele!_

- - - - -

Sasuke, após ver que Naruto saiu correndo e chorando, por causa do beijo que ele, aparentemente, deu na Sakura, jogou a testuda para longe e saiu correndo atrás do seu loirinho.

Afinal ele era o _seu _loirinho.

- - - - -

Naruto estava correndo, tentando controlar o choro quando trombou com alguém.

Esse alguém se levantou e disse:

- seu idiota! Não olha por onde anda, não? – esse "alguém" era ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Hyuuga Neji!

Naruto começa a chorar desesperadamente, ainda no chão, e ao ver a cena Neji se abaixa ficando de frente pro loiro.

Neji – erm... Não... Não precisa ficar assim não, Naruto. – disse ele tentando consolá-lo ao ver que este chorava incansavelmente – nem doeu tanto.

Naruto – n-não é i-i-isso – dizia ele chorando e soluçando cada vez mais.

Naruto, meio que por impulso, abraçou Neji, e este retribuiu, não podia ver o loiro chorando sem tentar consolá-lo.

-pelo visto você já esta melhor – disse o Uchiha aparecendo atrás dos garotos que estavam abraçados. Se antes ele já suspeitava dos sentimentos do Hyuuga, agora ele tinha certeza.

Sasuke foi embora e Naruto permaneceu imóvel.

Isso significa que Sasuke gostava dele.

Então era recíproco.

Esse era o dia mais feliz da vida dele.

Naruto observa o embrulho azul que ainda tinha em mãos.

Mas...

Espera!

Ele estava indo embora!

Ele estava achando que o loiro não gostava dele!

Naruto tinha que impedir!

O loiro saiu correndo alegre e ao mesmo tempo preocupado, o que será que Sasuke estava pensando sobre ele?

O loiro sumiu das vistas de Neji, assim como o moreno fez há algum tempo, e ele continuava no chão, confuso por tudo que havia presenciado.

- - - - -

Sasuke andava calmamente pelas ruas de Konoha, pois já havia despistado o loiro

Sasuke – "ele não podia ter brincado comigo desse jeito!" – pensava ele enquanto andava e deixava escapar algumas lagrimas, que corriam pelo seu rosto até chegarem ao seu queixo e caírem, coisa que espantava quem via, não era nada comum ver Uchiha Sasuke chorando pela rua sem motivos aparentes. – "eu sei que nós não tínhamos nada, mas... EU AMO ELE!!!!"

A medida que seus pensamentos iam vagando pela sua cabeça ele chorava cada vez mais.

- - - - -

Enquanto isso um loiro hiper-ativo entrava em um beco de Konoha pois tinha ouvido alguns barulhos e pensou que poderia encontrar Sasuke por lá, mas ao entrar alguém o imobilizou, segurando os seus dois braços por trás dele, e disse:

-hehehe olha só o que nós temos aqui...

-hum... Que delicia – disse outro cara saindo do meio da escuridão do beco. De trás desse cara saíram mais seis caras, que olhavam para ele com o mesmo olhar dos outros dois: malicia.

Um olhar assustador na opinião de Naruto.

- - - - -

Sasuke andava pelas ruas de Konoha, não tão tranquilamente quanto gostaria, quando alguém pulou na sua frente.

AAAAAHHHHHHH!!! É o que ele teria gritado se não tivesse que manter as aparências, chorar no meio de Konoha já era demais.

- saiu daquele jeito de lá por quê? Posso saber?

Sasuke – não Neji, não pode. – disse ele voltando a andar, mas Neji agarrou o seu braço.

Neji – ele estava chorando, eu não podia deixar ele daquele jeito...

Meia hora havia se passado.

Neji havia contado toda a historia e Sasuke ouviu tudo, contrariado.

Sasuke – não me interessa o que acontece ou deixa de acontecer com ele. – disse Sasuke frio como de costume, pois já havia parado de chorar. – eu quero que ele morra!!!

Neji – tudo bem. – Neji ainda estava segurando o braço dele – mas tome cuidado com o que você deseja. Depois não venha chorar, igual um dia ele fez por ti. – disse Neji finalmente o largando com um olhar serio, e foi embora.

Sasuke – continuava a andar por Konoha, ainda pensando no que havia acontecido, era muita coisa, mesmo pra ele.

Sasuke – "será que é verdade o que ele me disse? O Naruto me ama mesmo?"

Sasuke estava andando por Konoha (que grande, Konoha não acaba nunca!!! O.O) quando, ao passar por um dos becos, teve a impressão de ter ouvido o seu nome, muito baixinho, mas teve.

Sasuke entrou no beco curioso para saber o quem ou o que tinha dito o seu nome. Ele enxerga, caído no chão, uma pessoa que ele tinha a nítida impressão de já ter visto, provavelmente um morador de Konoha, mas ao se aproximar um pouco mais ele percebeu que era ninguém menos que o seu loirinho, quem estava caído no chão.

Ele correu desesperado até ele, quando pode notar que ele estava despido e que havia uma pequena quantidade de sangue ao redor dele.

Sasuke – Na-Naruto...? O-O que? – a essa altura ele já estava chorando novamente.

Naruto apenas sorriu levemente, pois ainda sentia muita dor.

Naruto – vo-voce n-não me o-odeia?

Sasuke – NÃO!! NUNCA!! Eu jamais iria te odiar. – disse ele se aproximando dele – eu te amo, Naruto! – disse pegando a mão do loiro e a beijando.

Para Naruto o mundo podia acabar agora que ele iria morrer feliz. Tudo que ele sempre quis ouvir do Uchiha havia sido dito por ele, o seu grande amor.

Naruto – e-eu... E-eu t-tamb... Cof cof – Naruto estava tossindo um pouco de sangue, e Sasuke olhava preocupado – e-eu ta-tambem te amo,Sa-Sasuke! – Naruto agora sorria, mas seu sorriso foi interrompido por um beijo, um beijo que Sasuke lhe dera. Um beijo a muito esperado por ele, um beijo que transmitia tudo que um sentia pelo outro. (desculpa, não sei descrever beijos. x.x)

Eles então se separaram. Naruto sorriu e olhou para o lado oposto ao Sasuke e puxou de lá uma pequena caixa com um embrulho azul, um pouco amassada.

Naruto – e-eu ia t-te d-dar q-quando fu-fui na s-sua casa – Naruto sorriu de um jeito infantil, o Sorriso mais lindo do mundo, na opinião de Sasuke.

Sasuke abriu com cuidado a caixinha e assim que viu o que tinha dentro começou a chorar mais ainda e apertou a caixa contra o peito.

Ele Beijou Naruto mais uma vez e logo depois o loiro desmaiou, para desespero de Sasuke.

Sasuke rapidamente colocou a calça dele, que estava jogada ali perto, e saiu correndo desesperado para o hospital, onde passou um dos piores momentos de sua vida, ao saber que seu amado estava correndo risco de vida e ele não podia fazer nada, se sentia impotente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Naruto, depois de uma semana em coma, acabou falecendo.

Konoha estava triste, porem continuava com sua rotina.

Menos uma certa pessoa, de cabelos pretos azulados, que está nesse momento deitado sobre uma lapide, chorando e se lembrando das palavras de uma das pessoas que mais o ajudou quando perdeu o loiro:

Sasuke (lembrando) – "tudo bem. Mas tome cuidado com o que você deseja. Depois não venha chorar, igual um dia ele fez por ti." – ele olhou para a foto de seu loirinho sorridente na lapide – " eu te amo tanto Naruto-kun! E se eu tivesse te escutado, você ainda estaria vivo"

Ele segurou com força uma aliança que estava amarrada em seu pescoço, o presente do loiro, o que estava dentro da caixa eram duas alianças, uma ele usa amarrada no pescoço e a outra está com o seu loirinho.

Sasuke - Saudade é solidão acompanhada, é quando o amor ainda não  
foi embora, mas o amado já...  
Saudade é amar um passado que ainda não passou, é recusar um presente que nos machuca, é não ver o futuro que nos convida...  
Saudade é sentir que existe o que não existe mais...  
Saudade é o inferno dos que perderam, é a dor dos que ficaram para trás, é o gosto de morte na boca dos que continuam...  
Só uma pessoa no mundo deseja sentir saudade:  
aquela que nunca amou.  
E esse é o maior dos sofrimentos: não ter por quem sentir saudades, passar pela vida e não viver. O maior dos sofrimentos é nunca ter sofrido - dizia enquanto passava seus dedos sobre o nome de Naruto em sua lápide - eu te amo Naruto-kun!

'_Ainda que você soubesse que eu o amo, não pude mostrar um terço __do que sinto por você... Eu sempre te amarei, Sasu-kun'_

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Inuninha ser má – chora – coitadinho do Naruto-kun

Sasuke – você matou o Naruto-kun!!! – mostra sharingan

Inuninha – erm... Eu... Eu... Hehehe! Então né...

Naruto – não mata ela não, Sasu-kun. Ela é legal :3

Inuninha – isso! Isso mesmo! Não me mata! Eu sou legal:B

Sai – acho melhor você ficar quieta, ou ele te mata. De verdade

Sasuke – LEGAL?!?!?! ELA TE DIFAMA, MANDA UM CARA ABUSAR SEXUALMENTE DE VOCE, TE MATA E VOCE AINDA ACHA ELA LEGAL?!?!?!?! – surtando

Sai – Ui, arrevoutou-se!

Sasuke – cala a boca sua copia maldita!!! EU VOU TE MATAR!!!! ò.Ó

Inuninha – NÃÃÃÃÃOOOO – em câmera lenta XD – me mate no lugar dele e... – se toca – espera aew! Se eu morrer ele vai ficar vagabundiando por ai e acabar ficando com a Sakura \O.O/ esquece o que eu disse!!! Mata ele!!!

Sai – O QUE?!?!?

Naruto – pensando, AINDA, no que o Sasuke disse

------- Cinco Horas Depois --------

Inuninha, Sasuke, Tobi, Sai e Itachi, esse ultimo contra a vontade do Sasuke – sentados em uma mesa com cartas na mão.

Inuninha - Gente, acabei de me dar conta de uma coisa... o.o

Tobi- O que, Inuninha-san?

Inuninha - Eu não sei jogar cartas. -.-' - Larga as cartas que usava para jogar com os outros.

Itachi - Bingo! - põe as cartas na mesa mostrando o seu jogo - Ganhei. n.n

Sasuke- A gente tava jogando pôquer, e não bingo! O.ó

Sai- Jurava que a gente tava jogando "stop" O.o

Tobi- Tobi tava jogando dominó o.o

Inuninha - ¬¬'''''''

Naruto – er... – cai a ficha (agora? O.õ) – é verdade!!!

Todos – o que? o.o o/.\o o.x

Naruto – ela tentou me matar – aponta pra mim

Sasuke – ela te matou, naruto-kun u.u

Inuninha – então... Espera ai!!

Os outros se entreolham

Todos (menos o Sasuke) – fantasma!!!

Naruto, o fantasminha camarada – x.x

Sasuke - dobe!!!

Inuninha – Itachi – sussurrando – sobre o lemon que você me pediu, ele sai logo, ok?

Itachi – ok – sussurrando também

Todos vêem Naruto se aproximando e morrem de susto.

Naruto, ao ver que tinha matado a todos e decidiu se matar, mas ao ver que já estava morto entrou em depressão profunda e acabou virando EMO (nada contra) e cortou os pulsos por que ninguém amava ele.

No fim...

Ele já tava morto mesmo u.u ¬¬

(o que? eu não sabia como terminar isso u.u tava sem idéias, bloqueio mental é foda!!! x.x eu tinha que acabar antes que isso virasse uma fanfic alternativa XD)

Obs: A parte do pôquer, bingo, stop ou dominó (vocês escolhem) pertence à Hanna. u.u

DEIXEM REVIEWS PARA UMA FICWITRER COM BLOQUEIOS MENTAIS PERTURBADORES!!!!

INUNINHA!


End file.
